


Branded And Forgotten

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Asshole Crowley, Branded Castiel, Castiel and Gabriel are not brothers, Castiel can't get pregnant, Cleaner Castiel, Exiled Castiel, F/M, Hurt Castiel, M/M, No scent Castiel, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Gabriel, Omega Lisa Braeden, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Sad Castiel, Segregation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel is a 40 year old, unmated omega. He is considered too old for mating and unfit to bare healthy pups. So against his will, he was forced to have his tubes permanently tied.Now, all he has is his omega status that has been reduced to almost nothing (symbolized by the round seal burned into the side of his neck for all to see),  his loving dog ‘Rufus', a job as a ‘cleaner' and his little run down apartment donated by the state for exiled omega's like him.Living a solitary life had its effects- particularly for an omega that wanted nothing more than to be appreciated and loved.‘Winchester Enterprises' books a cleaner for the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You must be wondering, 'Why in the hell is she writing another fic when she already has alot to write?' Anyway, I am in a very difficult place right now in my life. My recent fics, if you've noticed, are quite heartwrenching and emotional. It actually is a reflection of how I am feeling inside. And the only way I can put my feelings out there is to write (FYI, I'm not 40, I'm way younger).
> 
> So, I'm really sorry but I just needed this release. I promise I will work on my fics and complete them all. I am a woman who keeps her word. 
> 
> I just need to get through this real dark time in my life and this is the only place I can cope with all these screwed up emotions I got running in me. So thank you for reading❤
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language. I hope you do understand.
> 
> Please again, heed warnings.

**Castiel**

  
He sees them laughing. He sees them fussing over their newborn. He sees an omega being comforted and cuddled in an alphas warm embrace. He sees the love in their eyes as they stare longingly at one another.

  
His reactions and emotions to such a scene would always be the same.

  
Loneliness. Despair. Sadness.

  
In his heart, he knew, a 40 year old omega can never have that.

  
Not one as ripe and dismantled like he.

  
He wouldn’t be able to give any alpha the gift of life. He wouldn’t be able to function well for any alpha. He was branded.

  
Branded omegas were frowned upon, segregated from wolf packs, joked at and treated like scum.

  
The low wage rates spoke for that. The little moth eaten apartment he lived in spoke for that. The exile of certain ‘ _invalids_ ' like he spoke for that.

  
All omegas like he just try to make it to the next day.

  
A bark sounded by his feet. He looked down to see his one and only best friend ‘ _Rufus_ ' giving him the puppy eyes. He sighed and forked at his spaghetti, “Well, I’m not that hungry anyway". He stood up with the plate of spaghetti, walked towards ‘ _Rufus_ ' dog bowl and emptied the contents inside.

  
It always put a smile on his face whenever he saw ‘ _Rufus_ ' chomping happily on food. He never regretted rescuing the cold and bruised pup off the streets a few months back. If there was something or someone keeping him going- it was ‘ _Rufus_ ' the Bull dog.

  
A knock on his door, startled him. He made his way quickly to the front door (lest he miss his opportunity for work), opening it to see his landlord and employer Mr. Crowley standing before him. The man gave him a once over that always made him feel uncomfortable before holding out a piece of paper, “This is your next cleaning assignment. A cleaner is requested by 8am tomorrow at ‘Winchester Enterprises'. Don’t be late!”

  
He pulled the piece of paper from Crowley's hand and nodded, “Thank you Mr. Crowley”.

  
The stout man in his black expensive suit, threw in a smirk, drawling, “You know Castiel, if you wanted to earn more on the side, just come pay me a visit".

  
He gulped lightly as his heart began to thump harder and faster. He shook his head, “Um- no thank you Mr. Crowley".

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Y-yes!” He squeaked before he shut the door in the man's face.

  
He leaned his back against the door, blowing out a breath. _Christ, he hated that guy!_

  
‘ _Rufus_ ’ sat by his feet, tail wagging furiously as he stared up at him. He smiled down at the pup, “Yup got work for tomorrow bud. Guess we get to eat for another day".

 

* * *

  
**Dean**

  
He was infuriated. How were they supposed to attract clientele when the damn office space wasn’t kept up to par. He liked neatness and cleanliness.

  
He thumbed the bridge of his nose, “Garth!”

  
His secretary came charging into his office, “Yes Mr. Winchester!?”

  
“Get in touch with Crowley! Get him to send in a cleaner by 8am tomorrow!”

  
“Y-Yes sir!”

  
“And Garth!”

  
The thin dude, popped his head through his door, “Yes Sir!”

  
“Stop calling me sir or Mr. Winchester! Its Dean”.

  
Garth gave a salute, “Aye! Aye! Dean!”

  
He chuckled and shook his head. Kid was a clown sometimes. He groaned when he looked at the paperwork piled high on his desk, muttering to himself, “Christ! 35 years old and I’m still doing paperwork for my dad".

  
He sighed and got to work.

  
By the end of the day; he'd be needing a damn drink and a warm body.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would very much appreciate comments and/or kudos. You all inspire me and keep me strong! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

**Dean**

  
Lisa lived in the apartment next to his. She was always flirty and feisty. From the first instant they met, a friendship struck up which quickly escalated to no- strings attached sexual encounters. They were both single, not really looking and had hectic jobs.

  
Sex was a great escape and stress reliever for both of them.

  
After a few beers, he was horny and knocking on her door. Everything was a blur the moment her eyes landed on him. Next he knew, he was buried balls deep inside Lisa- fucking her up against the hallway wall. They both preferred bare sex, so Lisa was on very strong birth control pills. Also, neither of them had the patience to put on a condom.

  
There was one thing he never did with Lisa though- knotting.

  
He didn’t feel it was right. Even if they don’t find a partner in the future and only had sex with each other- it still wouldn't feel right. So he would always pull out, paint her tongue or wet cunt with his seed.

  
Nowadays, there was not much conversations shared post sex, just the normal ‘ _wow_ ' or ‘ _that was amazing'_ or ‘ _see you next time_ ' before they both went their separate ways.

  
He stripped off his clothes once he entered his bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. After a cold shower it was dinner, brushing his teeth and knockout. At least he got to sleep well tonight after getting some.

  
**

  
He had formed a habit of arriving to work by 7.30am. It was pure torture to get out of bed early every morning but it had to be done. There was also the added fact that his father made it HIS sole responsibility to make sure everything is in order before the day begun- or else it was his ass!

  
Apart from the night security, Frank, awaiting his shift to end at 8am- it was just him at work. With two coffee’s in hand, he greeted, “Morning Frank!” Before he handed a coffee to the man.

  
Frank beamed, “Thanks Mr. Winchester".

  
“Frank! How many times do I have to say that Mr. Winchester is my dad!?"

  
The middle aged man chuckled, “Apologies Dean".

  
“No problemo Frank”. He was standing outside the elevator, was just about to press the ^ button when a gravelly voice caught his attention.

  
It was rough- like grating rocks or smokers voice- and it seemed to buzz through his being. His tummy began to flutter and a tingling sensation began to sweep the surface of his skin. His heartbeat was increasing with every word the man uttered to Frank.

  
His alpha was definitely excited.

  
What. The. Fuck?

  
He turned to see who this person was.

  
The man had his back turned to him. However, he still could capture a few highlights. One particular feature that drew his attention was the unruly and unkempt- jet black hair. It looked very thick and something he could thread his fingers through or yank lightly when he…..

  
What the hell?

  
He was still rooted to the spot, staring at the man's hair which he seemed to have an absolute fascination with- and that was just the freaken back of the man's head for heaven’s sake! What happens when he sees the front!? – when the man finally turned to face him.

  
_Oh my fucking God! He has freaken ‘Sex Hair!’_

  
Everything that happened next was like a slow-mo. out of a movie. The mans perfect mouth was moving but whatever he was saying- he could not hear or make out. Why? Well he was kinda distracted with other things, like cataloging that perfect hairline, to those very thick brows, to the nice long lashes, down to that cute nose, chapped pink (still moving) lips and pink tinged cheeks.

  
An involuntary hum was ripped out of him as his wolf liked what it saw.

  
“Um. Mr. Winchester?”

  
_Mr. Winchester? Wait! That’s him!_

  
That somehow broke him out of his spell, eyes flicking up to meet curious-frightened blue ones. He watched as the man's adams apple bobbed before he said, “Mr. Winchester- um- I’m the cleaner you requested".

  
Oh!

  
His brain caught up, knowing that this man before him was an omega. And if Crowley sent him….His eyes drifted down to the side of the omega's neck- heart squeezing when it landed on the healed yet circle- like angry burn.

  
This omega was a branded.

  
In this part of town, those who worked for Crowley were exiled infertile omega's.

  
He lightly sniffed the air to confirm his suspicions- once omega's were made infertile, their scents naturally faded. And with this blue eyed beauty- he caught no special smell.

  
Some lose their scents while some have a very faint scent. And nothing tore him up more than to conclude that this omega (who now he noticed was frail, had sunken eyes and wore clothes a tad too big) was what society termed ‘ _invalids_ '.

  
Christ he hated that reference!

  
Something else bothered him.

  
Why was he infatuated with the omega from the first look?

  
Usually alpha's are not drawn unless scent is a player.

  
His alpha did not notice how frail and weak the man looked upon first glance. No! Instead, his alpha saw beauty.

  
That had to mean something.

  
And truth be told, that something scared him.

  
“Mr. Winchester?” the omega tried again quietly- tone carrying fear.

  
He felt like a complete dick when his eyes landed on the omegs's downcast face. He could practically hear the omega's heartbeat increasing as anxiety reeked the air.

  
Fuck! Dean you asshole!

  
He cleared his throat and let out a half laugh, “Um sorry”. He stretched out a hand, “Ah- I'm Dean Winchester, Acting CEO of Winchester Enterprises”.

  
The blue eyed man’s sad eyes met his.

  
Goddamn! He wanted to hug the life out of the wounded soul but he knew that that would probably scare the poor wolf away, so he settled for releasing an encouraging smile.

  
The omega placed his hand carefully into Dean's, “Hello Mr. Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak and I- I’ll be y-your cleaner for the day".

  
The sparks that travelled up his arms from the contact of the man's skin on his was sort of pleasant-intrusive.

He was torn now and he didn’t know what to do. His body and alpha's reactions only pointed out to one thing that could have that type of impact.

Mate.

  
True mate.

  
But that little piece of information didn’t excite him- it terrified him.

  
For the first time ever- Dean Winchester didn’t know what to do.

  
Well fuck him sideways!

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean looks like he doesn't know what to do next. He has been hit with the possible 'True Mate' bombshell and Castiel is a branded with no scent.  
> Poor Cas and Dean. Amongst other factors contributing to Dean's fear (which you will find out later) of dating a branded omega, will Dean alpha-up and pursue this relationship?
> 
> Overall, Dean is honestly a good guy. Let's see what happens next? *Dun dun dun*
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos as they help inspire me to keep writing! 😃


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Castiel feel after meeting Dean?
> 
> I have also added Deans POV too.

**Castiel**

His eyes couldn’t help but revert back to Dean. The alpha was in his office doing some paperwork while he was tasked with removing dirt, dust or cob webs from wherever he could find- next he would wipe or work on ensuring the floor was shiny.

He could still smell him.

Honey and Cocoa Butter.

In his heart, he knew what Dean was to him- True mate.

True mates always carried a distinct smell that was in line with an omega’s favorite scents. In his case, his two favorite smells were Honey and Cocoa Butter- and behind those scents was a certain sweetness that attracted him.

Yet, he was crestfallen.

His heart was heavy with pain. His omega was weeping within.

He knew by the end of the day, he would go home to an empty rundown apartment. In the end of the day, he would be alone again. Why? Because alphas like Dean Winchester had standards. Because alphas like Dean Winchester were smart and knew what he was. It was obvious anyway, with his brand out on full display and his scent almost non-existent.

He was an infertile. He was an invalid.

And to add salt to the wound, he had witnessed how Dean had moved away from him- choosing to keep his distance, failing to keep eye contact, speaking just on the premise of his duties and lastly, not acknowledging this connection between them.

Yes. He knew the alpha could feel what they were.

He could read it in the man’s body language and initial reaction when first laying eyes on him. He tried to keep a steady face and will his erratically beating broken heart down. His eyes kept finding the floor whenever Dean would address him.

Now, here he was, cleaning the main space- just being dismissed with a _‘come and see me when you’re done’._

He kept the tears at bay- refusing to give in to his hearts mourning of yet another great loss.

The loss of his true mate.

* * *

 

**Dean**

He couldn’t concentrate. His mind just kept diverting back to Castiel.

How he had acted like an ass- trying to keep his distance, speaking in clipped tones as he pointed out the areas that needed cleaning, and refusing to even spare the omega a glance.

He could feel the omega’s sadness and heartache but yet refused to comfort- though he was itching to.

Truth is, he was scared. He was scared of acknowledging whatever this was between them. And most importantly, he was lost- he really didn’t know what to do.

He wasn’t actually the poster child for showing compassion or love. He was reckless and taught to be a proud alpha who would only accept perfect things.

Castiel was a blunt force trauma to the head.

He was confused, dazed, not in a clear state of mind to make a decision.

He was caught off guard.

What would his father say? How would his family view Castiel?

The man was already broken and dragging him into his horrid family would destroy the omega completely. It just didn’t seem fair to be putting Castiel through that.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring, “Fuck! I need some advice!”

**

He had decided that getting a second opinion was what he needed. Particularly, from someone who would always have his best interests at heart and would not stomp all over him the first chance he got.

He needed the words of wisdom from a mature fatherly figure.

He had made a phone call and was now waiting for the alpha. And while he waited, his eyes found Castiel’s form. In his heart, he resented the idea of seeing Castiel having to do such tasks, dressed in dirty overalls, covered in dirt and grime as he struggled to get the cleaning done.

It was no place for an omega.

An omega was meant to feel loved, cared for, relaxed by his/her alpha. An omega was meant to be showered with everything they ever needed and wanted.

He gasped when he caught the ladder Castiel was on wobble a little (the omega lost his footing but managed to steady himself with an iron grip on the iron bars). He instantly got on his feet, bristling as he stomped to his office door, barking, “GARTH! GET CASTIEL A STABLE LADDER, FOR HEAVENS SAKES!”

“Um- that’s the only one available Dean- all the rest are being used”, Garth replied timidly.

His lips thinned further, gritting out, “Then order one and get the hardware store to drop it over”. His eyes met a wide eyed Castiel, his adrenaline and irritation was still there, he barked, “Castiel get off that damn ladder now!”

The omega instantly did as he was told.

He instantly felt like crap when Castiel all but grabbed his cleaning trolley and moved to another space without a word.

“Fuck!” He muttered under his breath before heading back into his office. “Dean you are such a fucken asshole and idiot!”

“Well I wouldn’t disagree with you on that note”.

He rolled his eyes and turned to face the alpha who was more of a father to him and Sam than John ever was-the beer bellied man in a worn down truckers cap and faded flannel and jeans was smirking at him. He couldn’t help the relief and happiness of seeing his surrogate dad flood his being, the corner of his lip lifted, “Hey Bobby”.

Bobby clapped one on his shoulder, “Hey kid”. The man raised a brow, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this desperate summoning?”

Once they had settled, he ran a hand down his face before sighing, “I’m conflicted and I need your honest opinion on a very sensitive and important revelation”.

“Mm hm. And what revelation might that be, son?”

He swallowed and met his surrogate dad’s eyes, “I um- I believe that I um- have met my true mate today”.

His surrogate dad’s eyes brightened, “Oh I’m happy for you son!” Then the alpha tilted his head, “Wait. Why are you conflicted?”

He gnawed at his bottom lip, “Because Bobby. My true mate is a branded”.

His surrogate dad’s face said it all. The weariness in the man’s eyes shone through as he replied, “Oh”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious? What will Bobby say?
> 
> Please feel free to drop comments and/or kudos as they inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a decision after Bobby talks to him.

Bobby studied his surrogate son from where he sat on the leather sofa. The young alpha was extremely conflicted, guilt ridden, mortified and above all else scared. And the thing is- he couldn’t blame the man.

He knew the type of life Sam and Dean were subjected to, he knew the strict alpha teachings of John Winchester, he knew how society as a whole viewed the branded omega's- with absolute disgust.

  
He also knew how hard it was for any alpha to disregard their own true mate. From the instant any destined alpha or omega met, the pull of biology and wolf nature would take a hold- pushing and egging the alpha to claim or mate. However, it wasn’t all fairytale’s and happy endings.

  
Certainly not for any unfortunate omega that hadn’t found their mates by the age of 40. All omega’s who hadn’t found a mate by 35 are marked by the wolf council. From then on their lives are put under surveillance and if by 40 they still do not find a mate- then they are forcefully remanded in wolf cells until they are operated on making them infertile, branded and finally segregated.

  
Everyone knew this.

  
And not everyone agreed to such atrocious treatment of omegas. He was one who was never ashamed to voice out his disgust to these barbaric draconian laws. Nevertheless, this was a complicated situation before him and truth is only Dean could truly decide what he wants. As for him, he'll be here to listen and hopefully guide his surrogate son down the right path.

  
Bobby started off by simply asking, “What’s this omegas name and when did you meet him, Dean?”

  
Dean swallowed, eyes fixated on his fiddling fingers, “Um- his name is Castiel Novak and I met him this morning in the lobby".

  
Bobby nodded, “And is this omega around?”

  
Dean's green eyes finally met his. There was clear sadness and uncertainty radiating off those orbs. The young alpha answered, “He is here, Bobby".

  
Bobby raised a brow, eyes instinctively scanning the entire office area where Dean’s staff sat engaged on their computers and doing their work. “Which one is he?” His eyes found his surrogates sons face, only to see the mans face red and the alpha’s fingers rubbing at his ear lobe.

  
Yeah he knew that little gesture. Dean always rubbed at his ear lobes when he felt nervous mostly.

  
He raised a brow, tone taking on a serious note, “Dean which one is he?”

  
Dean could feel his surrogate dad's gaze burn into his skin. He cleared his throat and pointed towards the conference room, “Um- the guy trying to dust off the cob webs on the ceiling corners”.

  
Indeed, Bobby's eyes followed and landed on a jet black haired man who was holding up a long handled broom, running it into the corners with deep concentration. Even from here, Bobby could see how the overalls looked a little on the baggy side and the wolf itself was extremely frail and thin. He squinted his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse on the brand- he could see a little red patch on the neck but unable to make it out properly due to the distance and his old aged poor eyesight. His heart was filled with pain at the sight of a precious omega being treated as such, he found himself commenting, “Poor innocent soul. That is no place for an omega".

  
Dean’s couldn’t help but feel Bobby's words cut deep as he took in how Castiel’s already thin arms struggled to hold the broom up. It was obvious from the grimace and clenching of teeth (whilst trying to keep a straight face) only indicated that the omega was probably in pain. He swallowed, without taking his eyes off Castiel, he asked, “What do I do Bobby?”

  
Bobby's heart hallowed further as he took in the sight of his clearly saddened son. The emotion in Dean’s voice wasn’t false or faked. It only spoke to him about how Dean was just as affected as he by seeing the omega like this, it only spoke to him about how Dean was falling fast for the frail omega. Again, the call of a true mate is something that just doesn’t get shoved behind- it’s real, its genuine and it sure as hell will take you for a wild ride.

  
Bobby needed to dig more, “Dean. Tell me the type of feelings you have towards this omega?” He raised a finger, pointedly saying, “And no lies!”

  
Well that was somewhat of a hard question. _Maybe don’t think too hard Dean_. He sighed, and pulled at his collar as of trying to get some air in there. He cleared his throat, “Well. I felt this indescribable pull towards him the moment my eyes landed on him. The first thing I noticed was his beautiful hair- I mean it’s amazing, so perfect". He couldn’t help the goofy smile that he let out while his mind pictured the hair sticking out everywhere. “Its like he just woke up, forgot to comb his hair and say ‘fuck it' I don’t want to be late".

  
Bobby could see how much the alphas eyes lit up when talking about Castiel’s hair. Which is ridiculous in Bobby's books! Like seriously! _Oh who was he kidding! Maybe Dean had a hair kink?_

  
_Leave the boy alone Bobby Singer!_

  
He caught how Dean gave off a dreamy look. The young alpha saying, “My God Bobby. You should see his blue eyes. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen blue that beautiful. It’s like there are crystal’s or diamonds hiding under that blue blanket. I’m pretty sure if I look closer it would be like glancing into a kaleidoscope of different shades of blue".

  
Bobby didn’t want to burst Dean’s happy bubble but it needed to be done sometime. Better sooner rather than later. He asked, “So did you tell him how you felt?”

  
All of Dean's happiness flew out the window. The alpha felt his heart squeeze and the guilt start to bubble within him. He shook his head, “No Bobby. I- um- I practically ignored him- just pointing out the work and at one point I yelled at him to get off the damn shaky ladder- then I felt like absolute shit after that". He turned panicked eyes at his surrogate dad, “I don’t know what to do Bobby!”

  
Bobby wished he could just zap Dean’s worries away. He wished he could protect Dean from all the hardships in life, however, you can’t run forever. Fate will always intervene and sometimes she is a bitch. He sighed, “Son. I’m not going to put words in your mouth. So I’m just going to speak as honestly as I can with all the straightforwardness thrown into it".

  
Dean nodded, muttering, “Ok Bobby".

  
“Now, I’m a firm believer in things happen for a reason. Paths cross for a reason. Destiny never follows a straight path but happens when it's meant to. Sometimes we are thrown into things that don’t even make sense but in the end of the day there's no doubt in my mind that there is a purpose for the path you are on now. And if there’s any doubt, follow your instincts. Trust in your instincts".

Dean understood that he and Cas paths were meant to cross today but then what about the other obstacles that stood in the way? He was a little terrified, and gnawed at his bottom lip, “Bobby. Dad wouldn’t agree with this".

Dean was right but right now filling his son with doubt is the last thing he wanted to ever do.

“Son. Tap into your inner alpha and find out what it wants?”

  
Dean’s inner alpha was entirely smitten by Castiel. It was actually whining and fussing that he wasn’t near Castiel. All it wanted was those blue eyes. He gasped, “My alpha wants to be with his mate Bobby". And he felt the alpha purr in agreement which made him chuckle.

He glanced up at Bobby feeling a little curious, “Bobby I feel that I need to at least try, I can't promise how it might turn out. But I also don't want to regret not giving things a chance. I want to court Castiel". He still had a little fear but deep down he knew he would never get another chance with this beautiful omega- and that was more terrifying than his dad knowing. 

  
Bobby smiled, “Then take baby steps son.  Forget about others expectations".

  
Dean took a deep breath. He needed to give this a chance.

  
He got up and made a bee line for Castiel Novak.

  
Bobby had never felt so proud of his eldest son. He wished Dean and Castiel the best. Everything had to start from somewhere.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note that this is a slightly slow burn. Don't want to go throwing Cas and Dean into things they are not ready for. Trying to take a more realistic approach here. 
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos as they help inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Castiel out. What is the omegas response?

**Castiel**

  
His thin wrists were paining now. He knew his frail form wasn’t going to agree with tasks such as these- holding up long handled brooms for long periods of time just so he could dust off the cob webs properly. Like he was pretty sure that he wasn’t using the right cleaning material but is the only one he had that could do the task.

  
He let out a whimper as the pain in his wrist joints became more prominent by the second.

  
“Castiel put that broom down!”

  
He was so startled that he dropped the long handled broom he was holding. He turned around so quick that he felt dizziness take a hold of him. He met the green eyes of alpha Dean who surprisingly looked concerned. He managed to grip onto his cleaning supplies trolley for support, blurting out, “Y-Yes Mr. Winchester!”

  
Dean stared at him for a few seconds looking like he was deciphering him before the alpha uttered, “Are you ok?” The alpha sounded like he actually cared.

  
He straightened himself out, “Um- I’m ok Mr. Winchester".

  
The alpha nodded and released a smile, “Please call me Dean".

  
“D-Dean". Oh how his heart was beating so hard. “I-Is there something you want done Um- Dean?”

  
“No. I just- can we talk in the conference room, please?”

  
His mind was reeling, his heart pounding rapidly in fright. _Did he do something wrong? Oh God, maybe the alpha doesn’t like his cleaning methods?_ Despite his fears he followed the alpha into the conference room.

  
**

  
He was thinking up all possible scenarios as to why the alpha wanted to talk to him. None of these scenarios were good. He didn’t even register when Dean begun to call his name repeatedly. He only startled when the alpha placed a hand on his bicep which kind of made him jump back. He really didn’t like it when alphas touched him- it terrified him.

  
Dean raised both hands up in surrender, moving a few steps back, “Hey sorry Cas. It’s just- you drifted off there".

  
He tried to will his beating heart down, replying, “Sorry Dean. Um- what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

  
He saw pink begin to climb up the alphas neck and cheeks. The man rubbed the back of his neck, trying to smile through his evident bashfulness, “Yeah- uh- actually I wanted to ask you…something?”

  
He gnawed at his bottom lip, nodding slowly, “Ok".

  
“Do you want to go out for a coffee sometime you’re free?”

  
Ok maybe he was slightly deaf as he found himself asking, “I’m sorry. Come again?”

  
“Will you go out on a coffee date with me?”

  
_Oh God! What!? Was this even real?_

  
He found himself repeating, “You want me to go out on a coffee date with you?”

  
Dean chuckled, “Um- yeah that’s what I was asking".

  
Once again, his mind was reeling. But it wasn’t on the good scenarios. He thought of how he had been treated cruelly and unfairly by alphas. He thought of how he was now practically useless. He thought of how he didn’t belong. He thought of how he still continued to struggle, exiled and dumped in a small apartment. He thought of the names he had been called- bitch, invalid, undeserving. He thought of the mark he had been branded with that was visible for all to see. It made him think of how this was just some kind of an experiment or joke for the handsome alpha before him.

  
No alpha as handsome as Dean would ever want him. Not even if he could feel the pull of true mates. And what made him even more weary was that he had witnessed how Dean had acted around him earlier this morning. How the man had chose to ignore him or acknowledge him. That only made him more guarded.

  
He took a step back from the alpha, his hesitance and fright consuming him as he shook his head, “Um- no I don’t think that’s a good idea Dean".

  
Dean’s looked caught off guard by his answer. The alpha blurted, “W-Why not? Have I done something wrong?”

  
_Seriously!_

  
Castiel found his irritation bubbling inside him, he didn’t know where his defiance was stemming from but he had an inkling idea that it was from his omega. His omega was a little disappointed with the alpha when it was being treated like it didn’t exist- even worse by it’s true mate. He snipped out, “Is this some kind of a joke to you alpha?”

  
Dean’s jaw dropped, “What? No Cas! I genuinely want to take you out on a coffee date”.

  
“So its because YOU want it right? Because you decided that heck I’ll give it a try and if it doesn’t work out then I’ll just dump him and go after an omega that's not tainted!”

  
Dean looked completely taken aback by his outburst. In fact, he was taken aback by his own outburst. _Oh God! Did he just talk like that to an alpha and a CEO who employs him?_ He watched the alpha’s eyes shoot to the floor for a second, brows furrowing as he contemplated something deeply.

  
_Yeah probably contemplating to fire your ass, Castiel!_

  
Dean finally glanced up at him with a surprisingly saddened look, “Cas I admit, I did want to give this a try and I'm still a little weary about the future but I know that I want to take this chance to know you. I'm sorry if I was acting all cowardly and untoward earlier- it was overwhelming to know that I'd met my true mate”. Dean gnawed at his bottom lip , “A true mate who is branded".

He felt his heart squeeze.

  
“Do you want me Dean? Do you see yourself with me till death parts us?”

  
Dean runs a palm down his face, shooting uncertain eyes at him, “I can’t answer that right now Cas. I’m sorry”.

  
Oh how he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He couldn’t do this. He felt tears swim in his eyes, “Then I’m sorry Dean. I just can’t take this chance. I’ve had too much taken away from me and I don’t think I can tolerate the heartache if we date and somewhere down the line you choose to leave me. I just can’t Dean".

  
He could see the slight panic in Dean’s eyes, “What do you want me to do Cas? Just tell me, please?” The alpha sounded desperate which kind of hit him in the feels.

  
His answer came from the heart as he met the alphas green orbs, he said, “Be sure of what you want Dean. I will not give my heart to someone who doesn’t truly want to fight for me". With those last words, he left the speechless alpha.

  
He didn’t want to be in this building anymore.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add comments and/or kudos :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gives Dean another talking to. Dean makes up his mind.

**Dean**

He was utterly shaken.

Castiel had upfront rejected his date plans. He also felt stunned- like, that never ever happened to him before. Whenever he asked an omega out- they would fall at his feet and without hesitation, agree.

Oddly, he actually found himself impressed by the omega. Castiel was pushing at all his right buttons. If anything, he always appreciated an omega who could stand up to his advances- it was an admirable trait.

 _A rare, admirable trait_.

But then again, his sadness overclouded him. Seeing the distrust in Castiel’s eyes, hearing all that the omega had been through only hurt his heart. It also made him stomp back to his office with determination, ignoring Bobby, picking up his phone and dialing Sammy.

“Dean?” Sam picked up after the third ring.

“Hey Sam. I need your help with re-evaluating a few of our archaic omega laws. Can I pick your brain sometime when you’re free- well hopefully sometime soon?”

The underlying curiosity in his brother’s tone was evident when he replied, “Of course Dean. Does tomorrow lunch sound fine to you?”

“Yeah sure Sammy! Sounds great!”

“Dean, do I even want to know what all this is about?” Sam added quickly before he could hang up.

“You’ll find out tomorrow Sammy. Take care and see ya baby bro”.

“Bye Dean”.

He hung up and sighed, taking a seat in his office chair. He rubbed a hand down his face, sighing into the palms of his hands. He had almost forgotten Bobby was there, until his surrogate dad asked, “Do I want to know what all that was about?”

He shot his surrogate dad sad eyes, “He said no. Castiel said no to a coffee date Bobby”. Dean rubbed at his temples, “And all the things he has told me about omega treatment, baffles me”.

“But you already knew how omegas where being treated Dean. Why the sudden change of heart?”

Dean eyed Bobby with his heart squeezing, “Because hearing it from your own true mates mouth is even more jarring and it makes me angry to think that these laws have taken away my mates right to normalcy”. His lips wobbled lightly, “To have pups. Our pups”.

Bobby studied him quietly before saying, “So I guess he doesn’t trust you enough to go on a date with you?”

Dean thunked his forehead on the table top, “No he doesn’t trust me Bobby”.

Bobby blew out a loud breath, “Well I don’t blame him. Alphas are the ones that created these horrendous laws”.

“Yeah well that’s not what he was basing his ‘ _no to date’_ on”.

Bobby’s voice grew curious, “Is that so? So why did he actually say no, Dean?”

Dean finally lifted his head to peer at Bobby- possibly with a small pout, “He says that he can’t trust me because I’m not 100% sure of what I want. He says that he can’t date someone who doesn’t have both feet in. It’s either lifelong or not at all”.

Bobby nodded, “Mhmm. And what’s his reason?”

“He says he doesn’t want to go through another heartbreak. He says that he has already had too much heartbreaks in his life- like what the society has done to him against his own will”.

He was surprised when Bobby clapped his hands together, looking relieved, “Well, I’m glad he said no!”

_What?_

“What?” Dean stammered looking flabbergasted, “W-Why?”

“Because Dean, it tells me that he is fighting to protect himself- that he ain’t going to give in so easily because he has done that way too many times in his past- against his will of course. But mainly because you always half ass your relationship’s and you end up breaking a few good ones because you ain’t sure!”

“Hey!” Dean folded his arms along his chest, looking like a petulant child.

“Don’t HEY me boy! You know it’s true!” Bobby sighed, “Look, as much as I want to see you getting whatever you want, I just can’t with Castiel. I believe he should be given a 100% because he has suffered way too much in his young life. He needs someone who is willing to give his all. So either, you decide this is what you want and all else that get in your way- be damned, or you leave the poor omega alone and let him live out his life the way he sees fit”.

“Are you saying-“, Dean was cut off.

“I’m saying don’t be selfish! I’m saying stand up to your bothersome dad if he gets in the way! I’m saying you got to push aside the known fact that he is a branded and cannot bear you pups! I’m saying you got to get ready to change who and what you are to cater for omega Castiel!” Bobby raised a brow, “Are you ready to do all this, Dean?”

Dean slumped into his seat as his surrogate dad’s words pierced through him. _Bobby was right! Cas was right! Is this what he wants? Is he ready to fight by his mate’s side?_

He swallowed as his heart squeezed in fear, “Bobby I’m scared”.

Bobby aimed sad eyes at Dean, “I’m sorry son but you’re the only one who needs to face up to your fears. You got to get ready for a fight and you got to grab it by the balls if you choose Castiel. There ain’t no easy road Dean”. Bobby walked over to Dean, squeezing his shoulder, eyes seared into his, “You got to ask yourself what you want for your future?”

“I want to have a family Bobby. My very own family; husband or wife with 2.5 kids”.

“Do you still think it’s a possibility with Castiel?” Bobby added, “Think hard and carefully, Dean?”

Dean’s mind began to roam but not on the problems- instead on the alternatives. He smiled when he thought _‘yes this still could be possible with Castiel’_ \- even if the omega couldn’t bear kids with him and most importantly, even if Cas was already marked. He felt his whole being light up, his alpha purring in agreement as he replied as earnestly as he could, “A mark is just a mark Bobby. It doesn’t speak of anything but these stupid laws we have in place- that so need to change. And Cas and I can still have kids- there are a lot of pups out there who need parents, who need someone to love them”.

Bobby’s face lit up, “So do you see yourself with an omega like Castiel, Dean?”

Dean smiled up at his surrogate dad, “I’d rather be with my true mate Bobby. I know we will make each other happy. So yes, I can see myself with an omega like Castiel”.

“And what of your father and society?” Bobby tested.

“I will tell them to back the fuck off and don’t get in the way of our bond….and love”.

Bobby could see the moment Dean’s determination surfaced. The alpha was ready to fight for the omega, the alpha was certain. So he said, “Very well Dean. Now all you got to do is show or tell Cas what you truly want. Think you can do that son?”

Dean smiled, “I’ll pay a visit to his apartment and tell him what I really want”. He could get Castiel’s address off his details submitted in prior to work.

“Don’t expect him to give in so easily Dean”.

He knew that he needed to win the omega’s trust slowly, get him to give him a chance to prove his worth. He nodded, “I know Bobby. I will allow him as much time as he needs and will respect his boundaries and choices”.

Bobby clapped him on the back, “Good alpha”.

He was going to be more than a ‘ _Good alpha_ ’ to his true mate, Castiel Novak.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets into a troublesome situation.
> 
> Warning: Harrasment and abuse- physical and sexual in nature. Please don't read if triggered easily.

Castiel’s heart felt like it was trying to burst it’s way out of his chest. He ignored the catcalls of drunken alphas that lined the alleyway all the way to his apartment- all wasted and it wasn’t even 5pm yet. Such was a common sight in his side of the hood.

Castiel quickly entered the apartment complex, ran up the stairs until he was headed towards his apartment, quickly unlocking the door and slipping in. He closed the door and instantly slid down to plant his ass on the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. 

_What a day!_

Before he could think further, his face was being slobbered on by Rufus's wet tongue. He groaned and opened his eyes to see his very excited dog eyeing him with bright eyes and a wagging tail. He couldn’t be irritated by such an adorable site, so he chuckled and tickled behind his dogs ear, “Hey buddy. It’s good to see you too".

The bulldog let out a responding bark before he ran somewhere out of sight. 

He was dragged back into the happenings of today. If this was fates way of introducing his mate; then he would call her cruel. And out of all alphas, it had to be one that was privileged, handsome, younger and no doubt a playboy.

Castiel now felt his heart squeeze and tears cloud his eyes as he thought of how he was never going to find an alpha who would truly accept him for him. He knew what he saw in Dean’s eyes; it was fear and hesitancy. The alpha would run at the first sign of hardship.

Then, of course, there was the added fact that he was a branded and infertile. 

_What alpha in their right mind would want to tie themselves to him for life?_

_A stupid one! Duh!_

It’s not that he wasn’t expecting to spend eternity alone- heck the moment these laws snatched his gift of giving life and marked him- he knew he was done for. No one would want him. And now, fate just threw in a wrench; ready to drag him into shame, suffering and heartache.

Because he COULDN'T HAVE.

_Christ pull yourself together Castiel! You can’t break now!_

That little voice was right. He was going to keep pushing on, keep living this hard branded omega life until the Gods come and take him. If he had one inspiration then it would be for Rufus. Not Dean! Not an alpha who wasn’t even ready to commit!

He's wasted too much tears in his life.

He swiped at his tears, taking a deep breath before he got up off the floor and headed towards his little fridge. He pulled the door open to see that he had just about enough ingredients to make a cheese sandwich. He sighed at the pitiful empty sight of the fridge before pulling out the ingredients- ready to feed his empty stomach. 

Rufus didn’t waste time, licking at his tattered sneakers while giving him solid puppy eyes. He sighed down at the pup, “Guess you’re hungry huh?”

Rufus yipped and barked while doing a 360.

He shook his head at the pups enthusiasm before opening his top cupboard. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw a can of unopened tuna. He pulled out the can and shook the can in Rufus's face, “Well looks like you have no choice but to have tuna today bud".

Rufus actually released a loud whine, face all droopy.

“Well I kinda walked out on the job today bud- so can’t get paid. Beggars can’t be choosers". He opened the can and poured its contents into Rufus dog bowl. He watched as Rufus sniffed at the tuna before the pup gave an experimental lick. His heart broke further as Rufus released a pitiful whine before forcefully gobbling down his food.

He murmured, “Don’t worry bud. I’ll ask Crowley if he's got any other work for me”.

Looks like he didn't have a choice.

**

Castiel wanted to run back to his apartment with his tail tucked between his legs. Even being near Crowley's door gave him bad vibes and made him feel icky. His alpha landlord was someone who objectified omegas and let them be used like rag dolls- particularly the branded omegas. 

The man was dodgy.

It’s either this or he starves!

He took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door at least 3 times. It was a few seconds in and he thought no one was at home- which kind of made him feel relieved, but then the door flew open to reveal Crowley in a silky midnight robe and holding a tumbler of what looked like whiskey in his hand. 

Behind Crowley he witnessed how two big alphas' were taking turns thrusting into a branded omega with blonde hair. 

He had somehow forgotten about Crowley as his fear took a hold of him. The alpha spoke in a smug voice, “Well. Well. Changed your mind Castiel?”

He was shaken out of his stunned state. He shot terrified eyes at a smirking Crowley while he took a step back, “U-Um I-I’m n-not here f-for th-that". His ears picked up how the omega cried out in pain while his eyes watched how the alphas began slapping the omegas ass cheeks.

Crowley somehow stepped right up to him, running that free hand down his chest. He didn’t realize he was taking steps back- as Crowley crowded him into the wall. Crowley’s whiskey scented breath blew across his cheeks, “Well I don’t have any work for you Castiel. The only work I can provide you involves your sexy ass and mouth". The alpha began squeezing his ass cheek.

His fear was off the roof as he trembled and tried to push Crowley off him- he was unsuccessful as the alpha was quite firm. He began breathing deeply in panic, squeaking out, “G-get o-off m-me C-Crowley!”

Crowley released a dark chuckle, running his lips along the shell of Castiel's ear, saying, “No! I’m going to root your ass Castiel. Right here against this firm wall!”

“N-No p-please!” He closed his eyes tight, shaking his head from side to side as he braced for the worst.

Suddenly, Castiel felt the warmth of Crowley's body disappear. His ears picked up a loud thud before a painful groan of a man filled the air. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dean hook the alpha by the front of his robes, pressing the bleeding alpha up against the wall. The alpha had on terrified eyes while Dean aimed the man stone cold eyes that could kill. The green eyed alpha growled, “You don’t touch him against his will, you filthy scum!”

He knew that if he didn’t intervene, Dean would end up killing the alpha and then would be arrested. He carefully said in a shaky voice, “Dean, let him go”.

Dean glanced at Castiel with a searching look, “He tried to hurt you Cas".

“Dean he's not worth it”.

Dean slammed Crowley against the wall earning another cry of pain from the alpha landlord. The alpha grit out, “He deserves to die for touching my mate!”

The word _mate_ shot straight into his heart, making his omega preen and warmth fill him. Christ! He'll deal with these feelings later. His protective instincts for Dean- surprisingly- was kicking in. He rested a hand on his alphas shoulder- instantly feeling the alphas stiff muscles relax under his palm. He muttered as gently as he could, “Dean. Please let him go. I don’t want you to do anything brash".

Dean asked in a confused-hurt quiet voice, “You protecting him?”

Castiel squeezed the alphas shoulder lightly, voice holding genuine sincerity as he responded, “No Dean. I’m protecting you".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel invites Dean to his apartment. How will Rufus react to Dean? 😅

Dean was disgusted by the alpha before him. More so, he was fucking pissed the moment he saw Crowley harassing his mate. This unending rage trumped his emotions, fire immediately crept through his veins, while the need to maim and maul took a hold of his entire being. The feeling of Crowley's throat constricting under his palm and the look of terror that engulfed the wolf's scum face made it all the more sweeter for him to claim his pathetic, useless excuse of a life.

But then, he was shaken out of his raging reverie when his mate, Castiel, told him to let the alpha go. He didn’t want to, he would have begged Cas to let him end the filthy alpha. However, his omega managed to somehow penetrate this hate he had for the alpha he was currently choking. It at first, made this pit form in his tummy, thinking that Cas was trying to protect this monster, but when the omega admitted that he was protecting him instead, well, nothing could top that.

So, he took a deep breath and released his iron clad hold, allowing the alpha to collapse into a pathetic heap on the floor, gasping for air as he cupped his neck. The alpha realized that he was still in the presence of Dean, scrambling back into his apartment and slamming the door shut. _What a pathetic coward!_

Dean turned to face a quiet, still shaken Castiel, “Are you ok?”

“I-I’m fine Dean. T-Thank you for saving me".

Dean nodded, “You’re welcome Cas”.

It was quiet for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say. Then Castiel broke the silence, asking, “What are you doing here, Dean?”

The alpha rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks tingeing pink, he uttered with a slightly nervous look aimed at the omega, “Um- I wanted to come see you”. He huffed, “I felt like we got off to a wrong start and I wanted to maybe have a do-over where I can tell you my decision".

Castiel’s heartbeat rose, raising a curious brow, “You've already made a decision?”

Dean gnawed at his bottom lip, “Yeah".

There were many things running through Cas mind at this very moment. _Was this real? What was happening? What does this mean? What should he do now?_

Well Dean just saved his life.

So he gathered himself and did the unthinkable, he shuffled his feet, “Um do you want to come up to my apartment? We can talk there".

The alpha instantly beamed, “Yeah! I think that would be awesome Cas!”

Cas nodded and made his way past Dean, beckoning, “Follow me then. We’ll take the stairs since I don’t trust the lift in this run down complex".

Dean’s heart dropped at the fact that his omega was living in such unfavorable conditions. Come to think of it, such was the life of a branded omega- a terrible life that needed drastic change- for the better.

Before the alpha knew it, he was standing a meter behind Castiel while the omega fiddled with the keyhole. He took the opportunity to glance down the hallway, seeing how stains, cobwebs and dirt covered the puke green walls of the 3rd level. It was certainly symbolic of how branded omegas were not given a damn about.

He felt such guilt try to eat at him- thinking of how his apartment complex was bright, well renovated and safe, while his mate lived in such atrocious arrangements. He made a mental note to talk to Sam about this.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Castiel cleared his throat. He met those beautiful blues, “Please come in, Dean".

He thanked Castiel before he shuffled past the omega, into the apartment. Again, he was shocked out of his own skin as he took in just how moth eaten and unsanitary the apartment looked- much like the outside hallway. He didn’t mean to let his eyes roam, or his face express how stunned he was- he just couldn’t help but take in the pitiful sight- again with immense guilt and sadness.

“I’m sorry. It’s not much, but it’s all I have".

Dean’s eyes shot over to Cas, seeing the sweet omega had on what he could only describe as a bashful look. He immediately shook his head, apologizing, “I’m sorry for my rudeness Cas. I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. This is your home and I should respect it. I DO respect it".

Castiel nodded and headed past him, calling out, “Rufus I’m home, darling”.

Dean stared confusingly at Castiel who was now crouched on the ground. Before he could process anything further, he heard a scuffle of hurried feet, before a tiny bulldog scuttled straight for Castiel, jumping into the omegas arms. The slobber monster started licking the omegas face with complete excitement- still unaware to Dean's presence. His heart melted at the way Castiel laughed so genuinely and carefree- the omega had a beautiful laugh.

“Hey Rufus, I’d like you to meet someone”, Castiel tickled just under Rufus ear before getting up and facing Dean.

It was then the bulldog spotted Dean. The pups lolling tongue instantly disappeared, standing upright and defensive with his head held up proud-like, aiming Dean a squinty eyed- _who the fuck are you_ \- look. He noted the way the bulldog attempted to stand ahead of Castiel, little growling rumble climbing out his chest and throat. _Oh crap!_ He gave a half wave, “Hi Rufus, I’m Dean".

The dog raised his top lip in a sneer, top canines on display- as if saying- _do I look like a fucken care stranger!_

He shot panicked eyes at Castiel as Rufus’s growls got stronger and louder. Castiel shot him an apologetic look, picking the chubby pup up, instantly, the pups tail started wagging while his tongue lolled out once more- knowing he was in his owners arms. Castiel cradled his pup to him, “Hey Rufus, Dean is not here to hurt me. He is just here to talk".

Dean gave a half wave, saying once more, “Hi Rufus".

“You can pet him now. I think he's fine", Castiel smiled, moving close to Dean with Rufus still in his arms.

The bulldog sniffed at Dean's hand before his tail began to wag, bright brown eyes met Dean’s. _Well, looks like the little guy is all happy and dandy now_. Dean carefully rubbed at the little pups head, softening his voice, “You’re a good boy Rufus”. His eyes met Castiel's blues, “He's wonderful Cas. You got yourself a protector”.

Castiel could only smile proudly, “Yes he is my little warrior".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter escaped me. My fingers just typed away- without really thinking it in my head. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter 🙂

Dean sat down on Castiel's shabby, worn out sofa. The alpha smiled at the omega who sat down on the singles couch. The omega cleared his throat, “Sorry, I would have offered you something to drink but- um- I don’t have anything except water”.

“Its no trouble Cas". But then again Dean couldn’t help but wonder if his mate had food to eat? 

“The answers no", Castiel tilted his head to the side. “We hardly have food to eat”.

Oh God his mate heard his thoughts. _Crap! Asshole Dean!_

Dean apologized, “I’m sorry Castiel. I didn’t mean to be so…pesky".

“Its ok Dean".

They sat there in silence, but Dean’s mind was running. He felt a surge of anger begin to get a hold of him- but it wasn’t directed at Cas, more like directed towards the damn system that currently victimized and starved omegas off their basic rights. He shook his head, “Its not ok”. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “The laws are fucked".

“There’s nothing that can be done about it, Dean", Castiel aimed sad blue eyes at the alpha. 

The omega could see the genuine concern written on Dean’s face. It actually warmed his heart to see an alpha genuinely convict the system- it was rare- in his experience.

“I don’t believe that, Cas”. The alpha said with determination, “I have a younger brother whose a lawyer. He's the best in the state and has good connections with some people at the top. It’s time something gets done”.

Castiel didn’t want to dampen the alphas spirit of help, however he couldn’t help but be bothered or curious as to what propelled the alpha to act. He asked, “Why now Dean? You could have gone to your brother about these things a long time back”.

The alpha couldn’t blame Castiel on his accusation or skepticism. He rested his elbows on his knees, eyes meeting the omegas blues, “Yeah about that”. He sighed, “Sam and I have been working on trying to rectify the laws- secretly. You see-". He swallows, “My dad is a very powerful alpha, who strongly reinforces omega servitude and these….hateful laws. He believes it’s the place of a…failed omega…..to be punished”. He can see the sadness in Cas eyes- and he hates it. The alpha lowered his gaze to the ground, “See Sam and I know that our father would ruin any progress we made in trying to amend these barbaric laws on omegas. We would end up failing”.

Castiel tried to search for any tell tale sign of a lie but he could not see it. He could not even feel it, nor smell it in the alphas scent. He asked, “You care?”

Dean closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of himself. He opened his eyes to meet those beautiful blues, “Of course I care Cas. I pass these types of buildings that house branded omegas sometimes- and all I can think about is how unfair and heartbreaking these places are. I can’t even fathom my own mother being in a place like this- but if she had never been mated to my dad then…her life could have been different and Sam and I would never be born". He hadn’t realized that he was gathering tears until a drop came rolling down his cheek, “And all the omegas- including you- who have been treated so harshly get to be just...branded and forgotten. It’s not right Cas. It shouldn’t ever be".

Castiel was seeing a whole different side to Dean. He could feel the heartache and pain that truly lay in Dean’s heart when he spoke. He swallowed, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes, “Dean would you keep fighting even if your father found out? Would you fight for the branded and forgotten…like me?”

The alpha hated seeing his omega feeling so insecure, afraid and vulnerable. It only made him more determined to fight. He nodded, “I will keep fighting even if my dad found out about us or the cause we are going to fight for, Cas. And now I have even more a reason to do so".

“Me?”

Dean smiled shakily, “Yeah Cas. You are my reason".

Castiel couldn’t help but feel doubtful, “Are you sure? I can’t go through any more pain and suffering Dean".

They both knew that the conversation had shifted to what Dean was here for. The alpha had already made up his mind, “I can’t stop thinking about you Cas. All I know is I can’t let go- and that…I'm ready to fight for you…I’m ready to go against my father and fight for my omega”.

“Even if I can’t give you children?”

Dean hated that his omega looked guilty. He couldn’t help but get up and cross the floor. He knelt down before Cas, placing a careful hand on the omegas fidgety ones. He squeezed those delicate hands lightly, he utters, “Cas please look at me".

The omega met green eyes that seemed to pierce into his very soul. His eyes drifted down to meet their clasped hands- feeling the tingling warmth travel up his arm- straight to his heart. He gasped and met those green eyes again, bracing for whatever the alpha had to say.

Dean thumbed at Cas knuckles, meeting those blinding blue eyes. He ensured his voice carried complete clearness as he said, “What these archaic laws did to you is beyond words. I wish I was there to protect you from harm but unfortunately …”. He licks his lips, taking a deep breath, “Cas, I wished we could have our own kids, I do. But we both know that that is never going to happen- AND THAT’S NOT YOUR FAULT- But, it doesn’t mean that we can’t have children. You get what I’m saying?”

Castiel swallowed, “Are you saying-?”

“Adoption. Yes. There are many pups that need parents".

Castiel felt his heart thrum. He uttered, “You really think we can pull this off?”

Dean brought the omegas hands up to his lips, kissing those knuckles lightly, “I believe we have to fight for our love Cas. But I know, in my heart, we will pull through. No one can break us apart if we don't let them. We have to have a little faith".

The omegas heart opened up even more for this alpha before him. He was scared but in his heart, he knew, Dean was right. And maybe, maybe, he needs to stop running. Maybe he needs to fight. He needs to fight for his rights, he needs to fight for love, he needs to fight for he and his alphas future. He brought Dean’s hands to his heart, “Ok Dean. We can do this. For us".

“For us, Cas".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note that this isn't the end of the fic. I have decided to split this fic into parts. The next part will involve the fight to eradicate these barbaric laws against omegas.
> 
> So yes, there's a part 2 that I will be working on soon.

**Epilogue**

It was a casual dinner. Despite that Dean adorned his suit and tie while Castiel- who didn’t own anything fancy- just threw on his best Jean’s and white flannel. He blushed so hard when Dean commented on how amazing he looked.

Castiel felt nervous. The omega had agreed to meet Sam- Dean’s lawyer brother- so that they could discuss their next plans for action. So yeah! Castiel had never done anything like this before, more so, he never had any real person as a colleague or a friend before. 

Castiel had grown up in an isolated, lonely life.

“Hey you ok?” Dean whispered.

They were standing outside a very fancy restaurant called Gabe's Tropical Cuisine. What made him skeptical of the place, was when they entered- there was no one in sight. The place had this tropical twist to it- bamboo like walls, Tiki torches, pineapple candles on tables, artificial like leaves and flowers adorned the walls, passion fruit scent in the air and there was even a bar called Gabe's Haven (Its structure was molded out of old- browned bamboos. Castiel could tell that this restaurant was created with careful consideration and purpose, furthermore, looked quite expensive.

As they walked in, Castiel asked, “Where are the people Dean?”

Dean shot him a small smile, “Actually, Gabe has decided to close the restaurant for tonight so we can have our meeting in a secluded place and without any worry".

Castiel felt his heart thrum, “That’s very kind and thoughtful of him, Dean".

Dean nodded, “Yup he's an amazing brother- in- law”. Dean chuckled, “He's also someone my parents despise but that never stopped Sam and Gabe from getting hitched".

Castiel was already starting to like Gabe and Sam. His heartbeat started to pick up when he spotted a tall man, with shoulder length long hair and adorned in a suit- seated by a table at the corner. The tall alpha let out a big dimpled smile and waved, “Hey Dean! Over here!”

Dean placed a palm on his mid back with such delicateness. The alpha asked, “Are you ready?”

Castiel took a deep breath, nodding, “Yeah lets do this Dean".

**

Sam smiled at Castiel, “Hello Mr. Novak. It certainly is a pleasure to meet you".

“Oh it certainly is a pleasure", Came a voice behind Sam. 

“Hey Gabe", Dean greeted before introducing, “This here is Castiel, my mate".

Gabe teased, “Oh Dean. You’ve been holding out on how beautiful your mate is". 

“Well, we just recently crossed paths…like yesterday….so yeah", Dean laid a hand atop Castiel's, squeezing lightly and aiming the omega a doe eyed look, “So Cas and I have been getting a few things cleared up”.

Gabe walked over to Castiel, eyes brushed over the obvious branded mark- which kind of made Castiel a little nervous. Gabe had on a smile, but if you looked closely, it was a little sad. The omega reached out a hand, “Hello Castiel. Its certainly a pleasure to meet Dean’s mate”.

“Its certainly nice to meet you and Sam", Castiel replied, placing his hand in Gabe’s.

Gabe winked, “Now I’ve got an earth oven cooked meal coming right up". The omega laid a solid peck on his mates lips, “I’ll leave you boys to talk". Before the omega was walking away- whistling and with a skip in his step.

Well Castiel certainly admired Gabe's spirit. It was certainly refreshing to meet an omega with charisma and wit.

Sam stated, “Let’s get to chatting".

**

“This is not going to be a walk in the park”, Sam gave his view point. 

“We know Sammy", Dean sighed. “But someone needs to make the first move or else nothing will happen”.

Sam nods, “I understand Dean, but I believe Castiel has every right to decide if he really wants this or not”. Sam aimed sympathetic eyes at Castiel, “You know Cas, things will get ugly”.

Castiel contemplated Sam's words. He already expected that things wouldn’t go so smoothly, nevertheless, he was thankful that Sam wanted his own opinions on the matter. He nodded, “I am ready to fight Sam. I’m tired to letting these laws dictate my life”. He lowers his gaze to the table top, “It may be a little too late for me but-". He meets Sam's hazel eyes, “But maybe, we can help protect other omegas who may fall victim to this barbaric system. I mean…what if they discover their mates a little later than usual?" He smiles and meets Dean's glassy eyes, squeezing the man's hand, “Like me". He felt his heart squeeze, “I don’t think it’s fair to rid them of their right to birth pups for their alphas. It is their body. It is their choice".

Sam was moved. He nodded, “Ok Castiel. So this is going to go public for it to start getting recognition".

Dean laid a peck on Castiel's cheek, “What’s our first public move, sweetheart?”

Castiel’s heart went out to the two alphas who gave him authority to own this movement. He gathered his thoughts, “I think the first thing we should do is gather numbers by holding private or secret meetings with those interested in the cause- first, word must reach out without the tops knowing- we have to remain inconspicuous during these times. Then we schedule a protest date and plan a location that will have the greatest impact".

Sam smiled, “Very well and I’ll take care of the legal side of things". Sam asked his brother, “So are you ready to face dad Dean?”

“Oh I am definitely ready". Dean shot green eyes at Cas, “For the branded and forgotten".

Castiel's heart ached yet purred at Dean's comment, he repeated, “For the branded and forgotten".

Sam lifted his wine glass, “I’ll drink to that".

They clinked their wine glasses together, taking a sip. 

Sam added, “Our work begins tomorrow".

Castiel and Dean leaned into each others sides, knowing that there was a battle- a storm coming that could probably try to pry them apart. But no matter what, they would fight- they would fight for their love.

Just then Gabe came over, a big smile on his face, blurting, “Dinner will be out in a minute". The omega went on to add, “Eat and rest today. Tomorrow we get our groove on".

 **The End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all the readers who have given this fic a chance. Thank you for your comments and kudos as it has certainly inspired me to write this part of the fic. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the 2nd part.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any last comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


End file.
